Please Come Right in
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Summary: Andy and Sharon get caught. Andy gets a new nickname and Sharon beings to panic about her relationship with Andy and what the future holds. Features a few 'The Closer' characters cameos. Please Note this is now an M rated story, only read Chapter 2 if you are comfortable with Smut
1. The Plan

**Please...Come Right in**

 **So I vaguely remember in The Closer when Sharon didn't knock and she walked in on Brenda and Fritz kissing. Now I know that Sharon and Andy aren't as forward as them, as much as we wish they were even just a tad. Since seeing the recent Sharon-Rusty scene I have come to think that perhaps Sharon is not as innocent as James Duff writes her, in terms of sexuality and expressing it.**

 **Summary: Andy and Sharon get caught. Andy gets a new nickname and Sharon beings to panic about her relationship with Andy and what the future holds**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the mistakes**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

"Happy early Birthday" he whispered as he snuck into her office. She didn't look up from her paperwork and he was sure she didn't even smile. "Is something wrong?" He asks coming round to her side of the desk.

"I was arguing with my brother and then this case...with the twins. It disturbed me" she explained looking down at Andy as he listened.

"Now of course both of them are ignoring me. I feel terrible" she whispered lowering her head

"Hey, don't cry. What do you say to some dinner and a movie back at my place" he took her hands and stood, taking her with him. She smiled and wiped away the few tears that threatened to escape.

"That sounds great." She hugged him and went to kiss him lightly on his lips but he had opened his mouth to speak they are were both greeted with each other's tongue. Caught up in the sweetness of her boyfriend she kept their passionate kiss going relishing the feeling of his hands on her back through her blouse.

"Cap'n Raydor I was..." The shrill sound of Brenda Leigh Johnson's voice shattered the tender moment. The couple parted and stared at the blonde woman for a moment.

"Please...come right in" Sharon couldn't help but sneer, the de Ja vu hitting her after she had said it.

"My god, I forgot you two were together these days. My mistake, how long has it been now?" She asked her smile somewhat fake.

"Nearly 8 months" he answered immediately "I'll speak to you later" he turned to Sharon and kissed her cheek before leaving he had to find Gavin. Sharon and Brenda watched him leave and continued to stare at the closed door, this was so awkward Sharon thought to herself as she sat down.

-SHANDY-

"Well if it isn't Lieutenant Hot Head" Gavin Baker smirked when saw Andy walk into his office.

"Funny" Andy replied sarcastically "Listen I'm here about Sharon" he sat in the seat Gavin had pointed to.

"I thought so. Her birthday isn't that far away and with you in the picture Sharon has once again wheedled her way out of a night out with Andrea and I" he sighed heavily.

"Right, I know that you, she and Andrea are close so I need your help. I want to take her away from LA for a weekend, maybe New York. What do you think?" Gavin raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"You, Andrew Flynn have been given an upgrade. Not more Lieutenant Hot head, instead Lieutenant Dreamy. I think New York is wonderful. I'll call Andrea and we shall discuss it over drinks" he pulled out his phone and texted his friend.

Arriving back at the office, just after lunch was finished, he found the Chief was still there and she was talking to her old team.

"And where were you?" Provenza grumbled.

"At lunch" Flynn replied placing his jacket onto his chair.

"Well Taylor has said if all paperwork is done by three we can all call it day so Chi...Brenda stop distracting us and Flynn hurry up." The old man ordered pointing his finger in the direction of those he was talking to.

At three, Flynn slipped into Sharon's office.

"Yes thank you Mark I hadn't neglected to notice that" she huffed "You and I both know that...I'm surprised they didn't tell you...my side of the story. Do you remember Jack? Mark he crushed my heart I want to...I'm not in his head how should I know" she continued ranting down the phone Andy still in the doorway. He knocked on the door and sat down.

"Hi" he smirked as her cheeks went a little red.

"Im still here but I'm going...yes...no" he watched as she dragged out her yes and no part of him curious to what the person on the other end had asked.

"Listen because everyone has finished up here do you want to go for some coffee then get a movie at mine?" He smiled.

"Would you mind if I declined your coffee invite. I have some major groveling to do over Skype but I'll be over by 7" she suggested.

"Alright then, my dear, I guess you'll be able to change into some comfy clothes that way" he smirked they both stood and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I look forward to tonight" she whispered in his ear her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. He smiled once more and left.

As things go, Sharon not coming over straight away was a good thing he was able to go online, get hotel reservations, plane tickets and call Emily.

"Oh Andy, that's a wonderful idea. It's been so long since mom came to see me dance" Emily agreed with her mother's boyfriend who was quickly becoming her favourite.

"I'm glad you agree, your mom is so proud of you. It's a shame we couldn't get Ricky to be there too" he mused

"I know, it would seem my both my little brothers are bogged down in work. How's Rusty's vlog doing by the way?" She asked genuinely interested in her baby brother's life as she didn't see him as often.

"It's good. He works like a real professional, it's something he's very proud of." Andy smiled the image of the blonde boy buzzing around the office looking for things and people and checking on rules. Andy heard the door bell and realized the time. "Listen Emily thanks for your help, I've got to go your moms here. Keep it a secret and we'll see you soon" he waited for her reply before hanging up. He quickly slipped the plane forms into an envelope and placed the hotel things away, he wanted to keep that a secret too. He cleared his history then closed his laptop.

"I was beginning to think you'd stood me up" she joked when he finally opened the door.

"I'm sorry my dear I...fell asleep" he kissed her cheek as she entered his house. Taking her hand in his he led her to the small dining area where he had laid out food and utensils.

"Andy this is wonderful. I'd have been happy with takeout." She sat in the seat he had pulled out for her.

"Well I would not have been, it's your birthday soon anyway" He took her hand

"Don't remind me" she joked. They ate their diner the conversation flowing between their respective children, and in Andy's case grandchildren, to politics which Andy quickly backed out of it was basic Sharon Raydor rules if you want to debate politics be prepared for a world of pain. Once they were finished eating Sharon offered to load the dishwasher while Andy prepared snacks for their movie.

"So what movie would you like to watch?" He asked pressing the go button on his popcorn machine, a new addition which his step grandsons were mightily impressed with, he added some sugar and it began to pop.

"You choose" she smiled as she closed the dishwasher door and put in the settings. He decided on West Side story, it was set in New York and it was musical with lots of dancing so why not?

"You actually own a copy of West Side Story?" She asked surprised as he placed the disk into the player

"Yes" he answered sitting down beside her automatically putting an arm around her and letting her tuck herself into his side.

"Why?"

"Well it's a good film and I heard about how pivotal it was to dance so I bought it for the boys who loved it actually" he explained scratching his head.

"You're so amazing" she smiled and hugged him as he pressed play. Once the movie was finished Andy decided

"It also relates to this" he handed her the envelope with her name neatly scribed on the front. She smiled bemused and the gesture. She pulled out the contents and laughed loudly.

"What's this?" She asked laying a hand on his chest.

"A birthday gift, you and I are going to New York for your birthday, for the weekend a long weekend" he smiled tugging her close and kissing her cheek. She beamed until something hit her, what if wants to get physical? What if this is his plan to seduce me into doing so for the first time? The questions rattled around in her head as buried his face in her hair like he always did. While he was an image of bliss she had paled but of course he didn't know that.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Part 2 will be coming soon, not sure how long as it is out of my comfort zone with an M rating so I might lose my nerve and change it so it's a T rating, anyway please review and let me know if you liked this and if you think I should go ahead with my first proper M rating fic** ** _*smiles shyly before hiding under her covers*_**

 **That-Geek**


	2. New York

**New York**

 **Fandom: Major Crimes**

 **Rated: M, for the horizontal tango/sexy times that will feature in this fic, go fourth if you are A-okay with that sort of thing.**

 **Summary: Andy takes Sharon to New York for her birthday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the mistakes**

 **Authors Note: Well after such encouraging reviews I have decide to upload this, I was nervous more so because I'm not sure if this is too much or not enough or in the middle. Anyway, I wanted to say in terms of timeline, I don't know. For me I don't think Shandy have slept together, as of Season 5, so I guess it could be set in the future. So here goes nothing…please leave a review on your way out because I'm nervous** ** _*blushes and hides under the covers*_**

-SHANDY-

"Hello darling" Gavin greets as enters her office, it's been a while since he has visited her at work but this occasion ordered a house call.

"Hi" she mumbles not even looking up from her paperwork

"Well what did lieutenant Dreamy get you?" He asks sinking into the seat opposite her. Her birthdays was this weekend and he always dragged her out, with the help of Andrea, and tried to liven her live a little. She sighed heavily

"A long weekend in New York" she whispers nervous someone else will hear and pick up on the connotations of going away with ones boyfriend

"And?" He drawled leaning slightly forward in his chair.

"What if he you know...wants to...do certain things" she sighs again, Gavin smirks deciding to have a bit of fun with her.

"Well there are lots of things in New York, like the Empire State Building and Statue of Liberty, 9/11 memorial, Broadway. You'll have to be a lot more specific" she rolled her eyes

"Physical things" she lowers her voice paranoid some may hear.

"Well I guess you could go jogging in Central Park" he shrugs holding his laughter in, she glares at him forcing him into a proverbial corner "I get it you're nervous about the horizontal tango, well you shouldn't. From what you've said he is a lovely man who cares for you deeply, I'm sure he'd never do anything to hurt you or force you into something" he smiles at his friend.

Sharon nods knowing Gavin is right, she lowers her head again and subtlety watches him look at his own watch.

"What is it?" She asks placing her pen down on the desk.

"Well Sharon my darling, you do need to get ready for this weekend. Hair, makeup, clothes," he counts her to do list on his fingers "lingerie, shaving, waxing" he looks her dead in the eye.

"I don't think that's quite..."

"C'mon, we are going to share your secrets with Victoria" he grabs her handbag and coat and leaves, she jumps up following behind him quickly.

-SHANDY-

The shopping had been terrifying. Yes, she went shopping for underwear but not in specific lingerie stores. Gavin had tried to sneak several sex toys into her shopping before she got the checkout, thank god she caught him before she got to the checkout.

Andy had told to be ready for 7 which was 2 hours away so she was making sure she had clothes for their 3 day trip. She had never been on holiday with him and didn't want to give the impression she was the type that needed 5 bags for three days so she had shoes in separate bag to her clothes. Her lingerie hadn't been moved from the bag she had bought them in too scared to have them with her, taking a deep breath she reached for the bag.

Gavin had convinced her to buy three bra and pantie sets as well as two slips. He had picked bold colours he 'knew' would complement her features. How a gay man knew so much about women's lingerie she'd never know. She took out the two satin slips and neatly folded them and placed them on top to avoid them being crushed then she organised the bras, and panties, and put them in a separate pocket. Sighing fondly she sipped up the case and secured the lock. With her shoe bag and her suitcase she made her way to the living room where Rusty was working away on his laptop.

"Ready for this big birthday weekend then?" He looked up briefly

"Yes, are you sure you'll be alright on your own for three days?" She countered, although he was an adult it was still her job to worry about him. Rusty just rolled his eyes and explained he'd be spending time with Gus and the Major Crimes team would be on hand if he needed them, she of course agreed smiling. She couldn't work out where the time had gone, one minute they all hated the next they trusted, respected and protected her in their own special ways.

Sharon manger to find an old movie on television to watch as she waited for Andy. The movie had made her a little groggy so when Andy knocked on the door she was startled more so than normal.

"Hey, ready to go my dear" he greeted kissing her cheek as he automatically grabbed her two bags from by the door.

"Yes, one second" she rounded the corner to find Rusty gone. She moved quickly down the hall "Rusty I'm going now" she popped her head round the door after he had shouted come in.

"Ok cool, enjoy yourself" he replied.

-SHANDY-

They held hands on the way down to his car only separating so he could put her bags in the trunk. She smiled at him when he got into the car and started the engine.

The drive was quiet for a while their hands finding each other giving them enough comfort for the moment. Andy looked over to Sharon at a red light, she was paler than normal and her eyes seemed a murkier green, he made a mental note to ask her what was wrong when they got on the plane.

Arriving at the airport promptly gave them plenty time to check in and get through the usual commotion that came with Air travel. However when there bags had gone through the scanner Andy could have sworn he saw Sharon blush and close her eyes, was she embarrassed over something in her suitcase?

They had a good 40 minutes before their plane so Sharon suggested going for coffee.

"Sharon, are you okay? You look a bit pale" he questioned

"I'm fine, I guess I shouldn't have skipped dinner. I think I fell asleep while waiting for you" she lied, well only slightly she had fallen asleep and forgotten about eating but it was the prospect of the 'horizontal tango' that had her worried.

"Well in that case. Can I also have a cheese and bacon croissant to go" he added to their order of two raspberry teas. She smiled and her head lulled onto his shoulder slightly. After eating her dinner she felt a little better and decided to get some idea of what they would be doing.

"So, what do you have planned?" She asked as they waited.

"Things" he replied sipping his tea

"Like..."

"Spoiling you" he smirked at her eye roll, she huffed and pretended to be upset. "Trust me my dear you will love it" he kissed her chastely which sent sparks through her body, something she wasn't expecting. They walked hand in hand into the plane blushing at the looks of younger people who they assumed were under the impression she and Andy had been married for years and years.

She had settled into her seat Andy tightly beside her. He was staring at her with big brown eyes, what was he thinking?

"You know Sharon, I should tell you I've only booked one room" he whispered. She felt the heat rise, he did he wanted sex what was she going to do?

"If you aren't comfortable I'll sleep on the sofa bed" he whispered this time taking her hand having instantly recognised her distress. She smiled thankfully and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"Don't be, I get spend 3 whole days with the woman I...get the privilege of calling my girlfriend" he carefully kissed her then shifted a little to try and get some sleep.

 _Sharon was in a bright hotel room. She rolled over in the enormous bed, stretching like a cat in the sunlight._

 _"Good morning beautiful" Andy greeted her as he walked over with two cups of coffee._

 _"It is indeed" she leaned forward kissing him. He kissed her back breaking away to put the coffee down then straight back to her. His hands pulled the duvet from her body as he crawled closer to her._

 _"You're so beautiful" he mumbled attacking her pulse point, his hand smoothing over her navy satin slip. He held her thighs open as he moved in between her. "I'm going to make you scream Sharon" he whispered in her ear his hot breath making her shudder. She wrapped her exposed legs around him pulling him closer to her._

Andy woke to stirring on his right. Blinking he turned to see the dimly light plane, the stranger on his left was dead to the world but Sharon was fidgeting away. He tapped her shoulder, then shook her lightly causing her to breath deeply.

"Are you okay? You looked you were having a nightmare" he whispered when her green eyes fluttered open. She felt hot too hot, she nodded and hoped he believed her before trying to quietly climb out and go to the bathroom.

She leaned against the locked door. She huffed at her reflection, she was all sweaty and red hardly an attractive image. She closed her eyes, part of her hated Andy for waking her up but another part was insanely thankful if something had happened she had a bad feeling she'd have screamed or moaned Andy's name. Studying herself in the mirror she made a decision.

Sharon carefully opened her jeans button and slipped her cautious hand into her panties, she stayed still for a moment, yanking the hand out as her breathing accelerated. She washed her hand, how could she be that wet? Nothing happened anyway. Running her hand through her hair she decided to go to the toilet so nothing would seem suspicious.

Andy began to worry, Sharon had been in the bathroom for nearly 15 minutes, he got up and went toward the back. Sharon was on her way out and thus met him not far from their seats.

"Are you okay now?" He asked once back in the comfort of the blue seats.

"Yes, I am. What made you wake me?" She asked, maybe she had said something or made a suspicious noise, she prayed it wasn't anything sexual.

"Well you fidgeting like a 5 year old in a 3 hour car journey and you had gone all red, I was worried" he admitted his thumb stroking her hand.

"Thank You. It was one hell of a nightmare" she lied hoping he would ask her too much about it.

"By the look in your eyes I guess you don't want to talk about it" he smirked and she smirked back. This time as the settled for more sleep she lay her head on his shoulder.

-SHANDY-

It was extremely early when they arrived at JFK and neither had gotten particularly good sleep so Andy suggested going to the hotel for a while to sleep before starting the New York adventure he had planned, Sharon agreed so they hailed a cab and headed to the Four Seasons, of course Sharon didn't know this yet.

Sharon insisted on taking her own bags from the cab as Andy took his, he pouted but she just laughed and made her way to the doors.

"I can't believe you got us a room here, this must have cost a fortune" she exclaimed feeling some guilt to being taken here.

"Sharon you are worth it, I can afford it anyway. Just relax" he kissed her cheek before going to the reception desk. A porter took their bags up in the elevator as the two decided to walk up to the 6th floor to get a bit of a look around the hotel.

"So after we sleep we can go to the swimming pool or we could get breakfast, there's a wonderful little place off the corner of 52nd Street. It sells some great muffins and sweet breakfast treats." He informed her as they climbed the steps to the 6th floor.

"I'd like to go swimming but I can't remember if I brought a costume." She sighed, she adored swimming and went everyday as her apartment building had a gym and swimming pool attached so she got plenty of swim time, she smirked remember the first time she had told Rusty she was going he had dared to suggest she was too old for 'that kind of thing' he had made her breakfast to apologise so it turned out okay.

"You will, I told Gavin we were going to the four seasons so he bought you a costume just in case" she giggles that was Gavin always prepared.

"Wait. When did this happen?" She asked.

"Not long before I came to pick you up. He came over and handed me a present told me it was for the pool, he told me to assure you it was a one piece" he chuckled.

"Hang on so Gavin knew about this trip?" She asked what was that scheming man up to?

"I was kind of stuck as to what to get you, I wanted it to be special so I asked Andrea and Gavin and voilà they gave me a few ideas, is something wrong?"

"He planned all of this" she muttered "no I think I trust Gavin. Well I'm glad to be here with you" she smiled. When they arrived at their room their bags were already there so all they had to do was change and fall into bed. Sharon used the changing room while Andy used the bathroom. Sharon had packed some less raunchy nightwear because things might change so when she came out in an oversized Dodgers shirt and shorts she thought it would be casual.

Andy didn't usually wear that much in bed, just boxers really, but he didn't want to make Sharon uncomfortable so he put on some jogging bottoms and a plain white tee. He padded through to the main room and nearly had a heart attack. His wonderful girlfriend who he was so used to seeing in skirts and pant suits was sitting cross legged at the vanity table in a Dodgers shirt and shorts her hair was pulled up lazily exposing her neck.

"Wow!" He muttered a little too loudly. Sharon turned her head and blushed deeply. Maybe she was ready.

-SHANDY-

When he woke it was just after nine, Andy stretched a little, he had slept on the sofa bed which was comfy but it wasn't a king size bed. He looked around for Sharon but she was nowhere to be seen so he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Sharon was in the dressing room pondering what to wear for the day. If they were going swimming first she wanted to put the costume on first but had no clue where Andy had it so she decided to unpack her things.

"Andy?" She called when she heard the bathroom door open and shut.

"Yes my dear? Oh Gavin's present" he answered his own question, returning momentarily with a tightly wrapped green package. He smiled and left to continue getting ready for the pool.

She gasped when she opened it. It was a wonderful emerald green one piece, with subtle overlapping fabric smiling she hurriedly put it on then pulled on a dress. She picked up her extra bag, a more tote style rather than handbag, and threw a towel, some shower gel in then carefully tucked the green underwear set Gavin had pressured into buying. Andy was sat reading a newspaper when she came through. He watched her as she slipped sunglasses into her tote bag and then kneeled down to get some shoes his eyes widening as he saw a flash of her swim wear.

He had died and gone to heaven, he was sure of it. The pool room was mostly empty, the good weather had convinced most to go outside so he was alone with his extremely hot girlfriend he had stared when she pulled the dress over her head slid off her shoes and glasses and dived into the pool coming up seconds later with water dripping down her chest. Breathing deeply he willed himself to calm down. They swam lengths for a while until Sharon got competitive and began racing him, he let her win he was happy to just watch her elegantly move in the water.

"Stop that" she scolded playfully.

"What?" He shrugged as he watched her push herself out of the pool.

"Staring" she answered as he came to stand in front his hands gently placed on her thighs. His large hands crept skin and soon he had pulled her toward him their lips crashing together ready to duel. It must have been the fact that Andy was only in swim shorts that spurred her on to open her mouth and actively participate in the public make out session. She wrapped her legs around his middle her arms around his neck as he explored her mouth with his tongue. It all came to a sudden stop when Andy lost balance and sank below the water with a splash.

Sharon and Andy came back up in fits of laughter.

"I think that's enough swimming for one day" she smiled into the crook of his neck as they walked to their things kissing him before heading to the female changing rooms.

-SHANDY-

The couple went for breakfast on 52nd street and then took a walk around Central Park. Where a ventriloquist was performing.

"Hey look at that pretty lady" the dummy shouted out as Sharon and Andy passed along the back of the small audience.

"Bobby, you can't go shouting that out. It's not appropriate" the man spoke to his friend.

"Yes I can, what's your name baby" the dummy's voice lowered and Sharon smiled and answered.

"I'm so sorry Sharon, Bobby doesn't know when to be quiet sometimes" the performer acted embarrassed for the audience

"Hey big guy put 'em I'll fight you" the dummy shouted to Andy, making the crowd laugh.

"Alright but I have to warn you I am trained to deal with criminals so watch your step" Andy joke making the audience 'oooo'

"See Bobby, Sharon's married to a cop. Don't go starting a fight" the ventriloquist scolded his dummy.

"Well actually..." Andy began

"I'm a cop too so don't start anything Booby otherwise I'll have to use my own training against you" Sharon chuckled and the crowd laughed when the dummy gulped. "Call me" she winked as she dragged Andy away, who was still in shock that she hadn't corrected him about being married, from the giggling crowd and stunned dummy.

They arrived at the zoo but decided not to go in. It was a touchy thing these days, Sharon had promised herself not to get upset or talk excessively about her adoptive son so going to a zoo wasn't the best idea ever. They continued their walk and ended up at a restaurant for lunch.

"Why didn't you let me correct him?" Andy asked as they ate their dishes.

"It was easier, did it bother you?" She asks placing her hand on top of his.

"Of course not. It surprised me is all" he replied taking her hand in his. They took their time eating and it was a while before they left. This time they took a different route back to their hotel.

"Ok so tonight we are going out and it's a surprise so don't ask me where. Just know that it's formal" he kissed her lips and was surprised when pulled him in closer. He moaned into their exchange when she nibbled on his lower lip.

"I am so lucky to have you" she said with a quick peck to his lips before ducking away. Once in the safety of the bathroom she took off her dress and stared at herself in the mirror. Sharon was quite proud of body, God knows she was lucky to have it at her age. So there were a many scars and stretches marks and her breasts weren't as perky as when she in her 20's or 30's but for a woman approaching 60 at break neck speed it wasn't terrible.

Andy assumed Sharon was in the dressing room so newly adorned in his suite he cracked the door to the bathroom, he died for the second, or third, time that day. Sharon was standing in front of the mirror in a just her underwear, an amazing green colour he was sure would complement her eyes. Had she bought that especially for the trip? Or did she wear underwear like that every day? He asked himself as he sat by the window and hoped his lower regions calmed down by the time she came back into the room.

Sharon could have sworn she heard the door close. She turned but no one was there, she was imagining things in her old age. As she busied herself with getting ready it played at the back of her mind. Had he seen her? Had he liked it? What if hadn't and he had left in disgust? In a split second she decided Andy wasn't going to make the first move, because she was in charge of the pace and he didn't t want to hurt her, so she would have to...tonight.

When Sharon came into the room Andy wasn't surprised to find she looked exquisite or to the fact his body tried to react but the mental image of a naked Louie Provenza kept anything too embarrassing from happening. She walked over to him, with an extra sway in her hips, and took his arm.

The cab took them to Lincoln centre where Sharon had squealed like a child.

"Are we..." She began

"Yes we are here to see the ballet" he hoped his surprise wouldn't click in her mind just yet. They were seated in VIP seats which roused her attention.

"Andy, you really meant it when you said you were going to spoil me didn't you?" She whispered just before Sleeping Beauty started. It was barely 2 minutes in when Sharon realised what was going on. It was Emily's ballet, tears were forming in her eyes, with her work and Rusty it had been quite a while since she had seen her daughter actually dance live on stage. She scooted closer to Andy thankful for the space the balcony seats gave her. If she had been hesitant about making a move before it was gone, this man was amazing and she loved him and wanted to take that step and do the horizo...no she wanted to have sex with him and that was what she was going to do.

Throughout the show Sharon had teased her boyfriend who had given up on his turn off image. It was clear his girlfriend was making a move, her hand had been stroking his thigh and at times her lips would nuzzle against his neck. When the show was over the cast got a standing ovation and Emily waved to her mother.

"We can go and say hi" Andy smiled as they walked down, her face lit up.

"Really? You sure...you're calm...enough to go and see my eldest child" she teased her voice lowering.

"Trust me I'll calm down, I'm not going to come between you and your kids" he smiled kissing her forehead. They walked toward the stage door and Andy flashed the passes that Emily had arranged for them. The security guard nodded and let them through.

"You were amazing honey" Sharon beamed as her daughter hugged her.

"Thanks mom, I'm so glad you got to see me. Thanks Andy" she smiled as she embraced her mothers boyfriend. "This guys a keeper" she joked as she began wiping off her makeup.

"Listen sweetie, we'll let you get undressed and..."

"And I'm taking you out to dinner. No complaints" Emily interrupted kissing her mother's cheek. They waited in the lobby for her and set off to Emily's favourite restaurant nearby. The three of them spent the next couple of hours laughing and talking away as they ate there meal by desert Sharon had been ganged up upon by her daughter and boyfriend with all her rule making habits.

"You see Andy, mom was the woman who had kids and perfectly light coloured furniture that didn't have a stain on them. You know why, her rules. I remember when I turned 12 she said if you make a mess you will clean it up." Emily imitated her mother as Andy laughed taking Sharon's reassuringly. Sharon got her revenge by reminding her daughter of the time she had come home to find a boy 'down her throat' this of course backfired.

"Excuse me mom, according to Rusty, Andy practically lives in your mouth" she giggled as her mother's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline.

"We aren't that bad Emily, Rusty has a tendency to over exaggerate" Andy smirked trying really hard not to laugh. Emily payed quickly before her mother could intervene.

"I miss you, Emily" Sharon whispered as she hugged her daughter goodbye

"Me too mom, I'm going to try to come home for Christmas though, although staying at Dads doesn't exactly fill me with joy" she admitted.

"Emily don't worry, if it isn't working out you can stay with me. I plan on having Christmas with this amazing woman anyway" Andy smiled hugging Emily before wrapping an arm around Sharon's waist.

"Really? You mean that?" Emily asked.

"Yup, I've two spare room that's plenty room. Plus I have two step grandsons desperate to meet a 'real' ballet dancer so it works out well" he explained.

"Mom's right, you are amazing" Emily kissed his cheek then her moms and went on her way.

"So I'm amazing am I?" Andy smirked as she hailed a cab.

"Yes you are" she replied without hesitation as she got into the cab. The ride home was quiet, the couple just held hands and exchanged looks not feeling totally comfortable to have a passionate conversation in the back of a taxi. Once they got to the hotel Sharon looked up at him.

"Andy, why don't you sleep in the bed tonight, with me" she added before he could protest her taking the sofa bed. She smiled when he agreed and kissed him soundly when they got into the elevator.

Sharon quickly disappeared when he opened the hotel door. He chuckled and began to undress himself.

The excitement was flowing through her as she removed her clothes and took the navy slip from it hiding place. As she slipped it on she smiled, she could do this, this man loved her and he wanted her. Nothing was going to stop her.

Andy decided to forgo the bottoms and got into the bed with a white tee and boxers. He heard the door click.

"Andy, are you in the bed?" She asked

"Yes, are you going to join me?" He countered.

Andy Flynn was proud to say he could get an erection without extra help and right now especially so. Sharon swayed her way into the room in a navy slip, barely covering her exquisite body. She crawled up the bed and kissed him when she made it to the head.

"Andy, I'm ready." She whispered the tip of her tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

"You sure?" He asked his hands hovering over back

"Very, I want to spoil you" those were the last coherent words Andy heard. Sharon nuzzled into his neck nipping and sucking until she made her mark. She reached for the hem of his and pulled it off throwing it behind her. She removed his boxers 'accidentally' brushing against his growing penis causing him to moan her hand began to stroke him gently prompting his hips to thrust into her hand. Sharon smirked and kissed the head of his hard shaft.

Very slowly she took him into her mouth, Andy focused on not exploding and not thrusting this had to last, he wasn't exactly 20 anymore. He groaned as the flat of her tongue travelled up his shaft and around the head he could feel her humming positively against him. Andy looked down at her, her eyes screamed 'YES!'

Andy thrust into her mouth as his hand gathered her hair, she kept up with him and her hand quickly found his balls. The wet cock exited her mouth with a pop, she smiled at him as she slinked up his body her legs in either side of him. Their mouths met in a sloppy but passionate kiss.

"You my dear are overdressed" he panted. Smirking he took the hem of her slip and inch by painful inch pulled it up her body as he did he stared at her body noting the scars on her stomach and sides once the garment was behind them he sat back a little.

"You're so beautiful, Sharon" he mumbled as he licked her nipple then blew on it gently "I'm going to make you scream Sharon" he repeated the words she had dreamt about which spiked her arousal so much she ran her fingers through his hair and held him to her breasts he pulled back caught her lips pushing her back onto their bed.

He kissed his way down her body paying special attention to all the stretch marks and scars, they'd learn about those later, he stopped kissing when he got to her knee. He looked up, was that fear?

"Sharon?"

"I've never...I don't..." She stuttered.

"Do you trust me?" He asked nuzzling against her thigh.

"Yes...but..."

"No buts just love" he whispered as placed her legs over his shoulder. He parted her lips and ran the flat of his tongue along her it. "My god, you taste amazing" she whimpered as the tip of his tongue found her clit he flicked it this caused her to tighten her legs around him effectively pulling his mouth closed to her aching slit. Removing his hands from her thighs one crawled up her body to her breasts while the joined his tongue. Careful and slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her, he inserted a finger into her, her vaginal walls reacting instantly, he smiled and began to thrust the digit in and out prompting Sharon to move her hips with him. Backing up Andy used his thumb to push on her button he wanted to watch her come undone. She moaned and whimpered as he stimulated her clit quickening and slowing his pace alternately. He could see the orgasm in her eyes and on her lips he added a second finger and his thumb pushed harder.

"Andy" she screamed into their room, not caring that the whole floor probably heard her, she looked over at him as he removed his wet hand she had come hard on him. "Sorry"

"Sorry" he repeated "what could you possibly be sorry you absolute vixen. My god I love you" he pulled her in close.

"You love me?" She asked innocently

"Yes with every fibre of my being." He mumbled into her neck

"I love you too Andy, this trip has made me see that" she kissed him intrigued by the subtle taste of herself on his lips. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and moaned when hers met his tongue. They fell back, the right way up.

"Andy, my love, would you like some help with this?" She asked as traced his dick with her finger. He nodded and watched in amazement as she straddled him.

"Sharon this has to last...round two...will be a while away" he admitted shyly

"Don't worry about round two when round one has yet to finish" she whispered in his ear as she lowered herself on his engorged member she whimpered at the pain and was thankful Andy was holding her steady. Once his head was inside he began shallow thrusts into her. He didn't know how long it had been for her but by the way she had acted it had been a while. She continued to lower herself and once he was completely inside her she arched her back slightly giving him a wonderful view of her body. They stayed still for a moment allowing Sharon to get used to his size. She rolled her hips telling him she was ready. He thrusted slowly at first their hands lying together on his chest.

Sharon looked down at her boyfriend his eyes almost black with arousal. Smirking she matched his thrusts and leaned forward slightly allowing him more movement. He took her movements as a sign to go faster they moved together Sharon's auburn hair falling onto his chest.

"Andy" she panted as she tried pulling him to roll over. Her thigh was beginning to cramp, damn her old age "cramp" she hissed and thankfully he heard her rolling them over so he was on top his hands gently massaging her thighs as he thrust into her. When her legs lock we around his middle he lowered his hand and began pressing on her clit eliciting moans from her mouth as she bucked her hips. He felt her walls clench around him and with a unique noise, a cross between a moan and a scream, she came moments later he came too shooting his load into her.

Andy fell to his side so he wouldn't crush Sharon. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead and pushing the hair back from her face. With their legs intertwined and the duvet and various other sheets all over the place they lay quietly, catching their breath back.

"Wow!" Sharon breathed

"I know, you are amazing" he spoke back to her

"No I mean it, I've only ever been...been with Jack. I thought it was me" she admitted

"No my love it was definitely him, you are so beautiful." She hummed against his chest.

"Do you want to know a secret?" She asked looking up into his eyes which were beginning to return to their normal colour.

"I am I going to like it" he raised an eyebrow

"On the plane I wasn't having a nightmare. I was dreaming of you and me in a hotel room...you woke before just as things began to heat up" she watched his face light up. He leaned down and kissed her hard.

"It's a good thing I woke you when I did. Otherwise you'd have been thoroughly embarrassed" he chuckled.

"I guess so. We should have a bath...together" she hummed rubbing her foot along his calf. Andy Flynn didn't need to be told twice, he got up and took her hand slowly walking to the bathroom. This had been THE best holiday of his life both would die happy.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note:** ** _*pokes head up*_** **How was that? Was it too much? Not enough? Should I go on with part three, which might feature a bath, I need direction.**

 **Thanks for reading, and maybe leaving a review**

 **That-Geek**


	3. Soaps and Scars

**Soaps and Scars**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Shandy, duh**

 **Summary: Some discoveries are made amongst the water and bubbles**

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all your encouraging reviews I have created this. I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon smirked at Andy's quick movements, oh how she loved this man. Once in the bathroom she collected soaps and turned on the water watching the bubbles form. Andy wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're beautiful, you know that" he kissed her neck lightly.

"You may have mentioned it to me a few times" Sharon smiled gently dragging her nails along his arm causing him to shudder against her.

Once the bath was run, he slipped in pouting when she didn't. She smirked and fetched her shower cream and shampoo.

"Just because we are in here together doesn't mean I don't intend on actually washing" she pointed out placing the things on the side and sliding in. The bath was massive room for both of them and then some, she dipped her head underwater when she came up her hair was darker and sticking to her back and shoulders.

"Come here then let me help wash you" he reached for her shower cream squirting a blob onto his hand then rubbing them together before finally lathering it onto her back, in large slow circles. Sharon leaned back slightly allowing Andy's hands to travel to her chest where he palmed her breasts the cream swirls of the shower cream appearing he pinched her nipples and smirked when she gasped.

Andy let go and sat against the bath wall watching as she emerged into the water to wash away the bubbles. When she came up he noticed the scars on her stomach. Carefully he reached out and traced one.

"From work, the daughter of a cop I sent away" she whispered

"You were stabbed" he looked up at her not quite realising how dangerous her old job could be sometimes.

"I was lucky she wasn't very strong. Only really pierced the skin" she explained as she straddled him. He continued to trace the stretch marks she had from carrying two children. He stopped at the long scar just above her pubic hair

"Ricky" she whispered, he kissed it gently then tugged her down to him. "He was in danger and they had to get him out. Jack was in New York for a conference and when he came back he told me he should never have gone, I think that's when he started drinking more" she explained sadly

"I'm sorry" he kissed her forehead they stayed silent for a while enjoying each other's company while washing each other.

"What's that?" Sharon asked tracing the small mark not far from the scar he had gained the time he was stabbed.

"A bullet wound, first time Provenza and I went out there was a shootout. I'm surprised you weren't involved"

"I didn't know" she stroked it again "I have only been in IA since Jack left, back in the 90's"

"Whereas Provenza and I have been together since the dinosaurs were around" he joked pulling her to him his head laying on her stomach. As he sat contently she began to wash his hair her fingers gently weaving through his salt and pepper hairs. There was a small glass container not too far away so filling it with warm tap water she poured it over his head affectionately brushing his hair back he hummed at the sensation and when she was done he brought her down to his level and kissed her deeply.

"I love you" she murmured as she sat between his legs while he washed her hair. His fingers massaging her scalp.

"I love you too, Sharon" he murmurs back as he works the shampoo into her dark hair "we should go for breakfast at the hotel restaurant instead of a cafe" he suggests as he pours the water over her head making sure the soap doesn't go into her eyes.

"I'd like that" she answered. Kissing him and rising out of the bath. She looked behind her and winked he growled following her back into bed where they kissed and cuddled until drifting off to sleep entangled together.

-SHANDY-

"Andy" Sharon called softly into his ear, tracing the shell with her tongue. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly exposing his chest as he stretched. Blinking a few more times he realised that Sharon was dressed and ready to go for breakfast. His eyes ran down her body unconsciously licking his lips at the sight of her bare legs. Sharon laughed out loud at his reaction and told him to get ready.

The restaurant was very busy for a Saturday morning so they were placed at table that would ordinarily seat four people. The two of them ordered quickly and began discussing plans for the day.

"I want to get a gift for Rusty today" she smiled as the waiter placed their order down, a Belgium waffle with market berries and Greek yogurt with granola, as this was happening an older couple were sitting next to them due to the lack of space slowly developing.

"I think that's a great idea. I meant to pick something up at the ballet for the boys but I'm sure we'll get something, and Nicole too." He replied throwing a glance at the couple next to them. Sharon and Andy fell into conversation and casually teasing each other about holidays they'd gone on with their kids and which was better.

"Oh we went to Salt Lake City far too hot for us" the older lady commented.

"It does take some getting used to. Are you enjoying New York?" Sharon smiled glancing at Andy who too could only smile.

"Oh yes it's lovely but I think we have a room next to a couple of Newlyweds, they weren't exactly quiet last night when they came in" the old lady exclaimed. Sharon's eyes went wide, to the couple it looked like shock at the rudeness but to Andy it was, well it was funny as hell.

"Which floor are you on?" Andy asked just in case there were some actual Newlyweds near them.

"Floor 6, room 332. What room did you say you were in?" the old lady smiled oblivious she was talking to the 'newlyweds' Sharon's face was beginning to turn bright red and Andy just laughed and said they had only just arrived but he was sure it was on the 9th floor. Sharon got up quickly excusing herself for the bathroom.

"It was lovely to meet you, maybe you could join us for a drink, it is out last night here" the old man who had been quite silent during their exchange.

As it turned it Sharon had gone to the bathroom just the one in their room on the 6th floor. She had walked as fast as she could without it looking suspicious. She sank down to the floor of the bathroom bringing her knees up to her chest. When she and Jack had been married he had always said she was too loud and when things went wrong he would tell her that men didn't like loud women, she tried not to believe him but then the couple had sounded so disgusted she thought maybe it was true.

She heard their door open and close.

"Sharon" he called softly she didn't answer he was probably getting ready to go she must have embarrassed him so much. She stayed very quiet for a while before exiting the bathroom figuring he had gone out without her.

She gasped when he was sat on the bed, she went to leave again but he caught her wrist and embraced her.

"I'm sorry, I get carried away. I must have embarrassed you" she mumbled.

"Yeah but you know what it must have been me too. The lady said couple not woman. We are in this together" he stroked her cheek and smiled reassuringly.

"Really because Jack would always…" she started

"Jack is an ungrateful son of a bitch who clearly couldn't see how magnificent his wife which while sad for him is great because now she is all mine" he interrupted sitting down on the bed pulling her between his legs.

"I love you, I don't know what I did to deserve you" she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck then adjusting his tie. He smiled and took her hand and they walked out for a day in the city.

-SHANDY-

Andy had never really understood the appeal of shopping but now he did. It seemed Sharon knew of lots of small trinket shops that were stocked with sports memorabilia, vintage home things and custom-made clothes. He had grown up in New York and not once had he seen or been to any of these little shops but he was so glad he had Sharon to share it with.

"What about this for the boys?" Sharon held out a large book across the top it read _'Ballet: Male dancers who made an impact'_ "It might be good to see that there are lots of talented and famous male ballet stars" she elaborated as he flicked through the pages.

"You have the best eye for gifts, my dear" he wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her hair then going to pay for the book. Sharon smiled and picked up a book for Rusty, it was a journalist who had written about his experience of discovering the reasons behind a murderer's crime and how that led to his death trial in the 60's and 70's, they walked back into the hustle and bustle with hands filled with bags. As they walked through the park they saw the ventriloquist and his dummy again.

"Looking good Sharon" Bobby shouted, there were some who had been there the previous day who giggled.

"Thanks Bobby" Sharon smiled as Andy tried to hide his laughter.

"Why don't you come up here and let a dummy show you a good time" he cackled

"Bobby, Sharon's married remember. We agreed" the performer scolded his dummy.

"It's alright he lost his chance when he didn't call" Sharon chuckled and headed off Andy by her side.

It was early evening when they got back. Andy had seen an advertisement for a comedy night at a nearby bar so they decided to go there for a while. The two changed quickly and headed downstairs.

"Hello again" the old lady from breakfast smiled "I'm Paula, I don't think I said at breakfast. My husband, Leonard, is trying to find something for us to do" she explained pointing to her husband at the reception.

"Well we're going to a comedy night, you could join us" Andy smiled at her Sharon nodding along. "I'm Andy by the way, this is Sharon" he shook her hand watching Paula squint those names seemed familiar.

The two couples enjoyed the comedy night, Andy insisting he buy the drinks for everyone. The four laughed a lot and learned that they had all come from LA. After the show finished Paula and Leonard insisted that they but Sharon and Andy dinner so they caught a cab and went down to a place on 42nd street.

"We'll have the house white, please." Leonard ordered.

"Can I get a cranberry soda, I don't drink." Andy ordered briefly explaining, Sharon also ordered a lemonade saying she had probably had enough for the night, it was the truth she was feeling tipsy but she also knew if she was too intoxicated she would only be put to bed by Andy and not taken in the bed it might be selfish or vain but she had been emboldened by the previous night.

"Have you been to the ballet yet? We definitely recommend it" Paula smiled tucking into her main course.

"I agree, the soloist dancer, Emily I think it is, is amazing and so beautiful I'm sure her parents are" Leonard added, Sharon and Andy exchanged a look and just chuckled getting a raised eye brow from the couple opposite.

"Emily Raydor is my eldest. I am so proud of her, we went to see the ballet and her last night" Sharon explained through her smile which she couldn't seem to wipe off her face.

"You proud of her too Andy?" Leonard asked

"Well I don't know her as well but she is an incredible dancer and Sharon lights up when she watches her" Andy commented stabbing a vegetable then eating it.

"You're not her father then" Paula smiled leaning back a little.

"No but I am very much in love with her mother" Andy replied somewhat cheesily, Sharon rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek. The older couple laughed and continued their meal. Once finished Leonard insisted he pay and they all got a cab back to the hotel.

"I do hope we get a better sleep tonight, that couple were really loud" Leonard huffed as they sat in the cab.

"Oh Leo, it was probably their first night as husband and wife, wouldn't be surprised if they were trying for a baby." Paula commented to her husband not noticing the looks Sharon and Andy were exchanging. When they entered the hotel Paula and Leo headed to the lift, Sharon and Andy followed until they were close enough to the stairwell he then tugged his girlfriend towards them.

"We're the newlyweds remember" He whispered to her "I told them we were on floor 9, so let's take it slow so they beat us up and we don't meet in the corridor." Andy kissed her temple and step by step they climbed to floor six. Of course the older couple beat them so they quietly entered their room. Sharon turned to him and kissed him pleased when he opened his mouth and welcomed her tongue she moaned at the contact and moved her arms around his neck and pushed him to the bathroom.

"Sharon what are we…" he tried asking but ceased when he realised she was taking off her dress. She stood in her underwear as she undid Andy's tie then his shirt buttons, she caressed his chest as she worked off his undershirt. Kneeling in front of him she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers his boxers tenting just a little telling her this was working him up she pecked his crotch before helping him out of his shoes and socks then she leaned back against the sink and welcomed him to remove her underwear Andy didn't need to be told twice.

He nipped at her neck as his hands came behind her to unclip her beautiful black bra he let it fall the floor before he began working on her breasts. He licked her nipples and blew across causing them to stand erect so he could latch onto them his hands found their way down her back and into her panties to cup her behind. Sharon hummed her lips tightly brought together.

"Sharon the bathroom is soundproof, isn't that why you brought me in here?" He smirked as he hooked his fingers in her panties and dragging them down her legs, his eyes know level with her belly button.

"No, I thought the shower would drown out the noise." She answered shyly. He chuckled a little then placed his hands on her thighs pushing them apart a little before delving his tongue into her wet slit she moans loudly into the room her knuckles white as she grips the counter. He hums and lifts her legs over his shoulders as he finds her clit with his tongue flicking it back and forth.

"Fuck" she groans he looks up, did she have a death wish on him, that single word coming from her mouth had gone straight to his cock. He loved discovering her body and her reactions.

"Don't stop Andy please" she complains thrusting her hips towards his mouth he smirks then returns to her clit. She comes after he drives two fingers into her. She walks over to the shower and turns it on leaning against the wall she crooks her finger and he all but runs over to her their lips crashing together.

He moans when she sucks on his bottom lip and grabs her breasts tweaking her nipples causing her to shiver against him. She sinks down and gently palms his balls feeling the weight in her palm. She kisses them and then makes her way to his engorged tip placing light kisses along the shaft. She takes the tip into her mouth lightly sucking on it before letting it pop out of mouth, she looks up at him he reaches down and lovingly strokes her cheek. He doesn't expect her to take him all at once but she does it surprises him and he thrusts on instinct she hums as her head bobs her tongue wrapping and unwrapping itself around his thick shaft. He grabs a fistful of her hair, which is wet from the shower water, and continues thrusting he can feel his balls tightening and he doesn't want to cum in her mouth so he tugs her hair and she releases him.

He helps her up then catches her mouth biting her lip which elicits a moan from her. He brushes her hair back and she copies him. His large hand runs up and down her thigh as he lines himself up with her hole, he presses his thumb against her clit and as her head falls back he thrusts he into her. He pulls out and thrusts back into her tight hole, she moans against the wall and brings him closer by wrapping her other leg around him her fingers clenching his shoulder. He sucks on her collarbone as her heels dig into his behind.

"Harder" she hisses as she tries to move against him. He looks into her dark green eyes and pulls out so only the tip is inside of her without breaking contact he rams into causing her to scream his name in pleasure. Her walls tighten around him and he can feel his balls tightening with one more thrust he is emptying himself he goes to pul out but she grips him tighter and he continues to thrust as Sharon milks him.

"Fuck" she pants as they rest their foreheads against each other.

"You are amazing, I should have asked you out earlier. I love you" he breathes heavily.

"I love you too" she whispers as she reaches for the shower cream and begins to wash him

-SHANDY-

They exit the bathroom in robes, Sharon's is considerably shorter than Andy's and it is making him think very dirty things. He sits down on the bed and pre-orders breakfast for the morning before excusing himself into the bathroom. Sharon's phone buzzes and she groans she gave strict instructions to not be bothered unless something was _really_ wrong.

"Hello?" she replies realizing she never looked at the caller ID.

 _"Hello Darling?" Gavin's familiar voice practically sang down the line_

"Is everything ok?" she immediately asked.

 _"Yes of course I wanted to know how Lieutenant Dreamy's trip had gone?"_ he asked his voice sounding somewhat mischievous.

"So far great, we're still on it though and we'd like to sleep." She replied her eyebrow raising in suspicion

 _"Oooh I thought you were home already. How is it going anyway?"_ he continued to question her.

"Really really good. However I'm exhausted and…" she stops at the knock on the door.

 _"Quit with the excuses missy. Did you have sex? You have to tell me, and Andrea, everything_ " his voice sounded entirely serious as he emphasised 'everything'. Sharon groaned as she made her way to the door answering Gavin as she did _._

"You have sex on the bra…" instead of hotel staff she was met with a very angry, and shocked, Paula and Leo. "Gavin, I'll call you back" she hung up and looked at her feet not quite sure what to say to them.

"Sharon!" Paula exclaimed

"Andy!" Leo exclaimed as said man exited the bathroom.

"um…hi" Andy stuck an awkward hand in the air to wave at them. The older couple were still a little shocked and grew redder before backing away and into their own room.

"Oh my god" she breathed her cheeks bright red, Andy smirked and pulled her into him he kissed the top of her head switching the light off as he led her to the bed where they lay completely still the street noises of New York lulling them to sleep.

"I love you" she murmured as her eyelids slid shut.

"I love you too, Sharon" he pulled her closer as he drifted into dreamland.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Go me, I completed a second smutty story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last as it really gave me confidence to trying it out again. I think I'm going to do a fourth part which is most likely going to be them coming home so Sharon and Gavin, Andy and Provenza talking about the trip and maybe an awkward Sharon/Rusty scene. I don't think it will be M rated but then again I didn't expect this one to go where it did so you never know.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review on your way out**

 **That-Geek**


	4. Returning Home and Greeting Awkwardness

**Returning Home and Greeting Awkwardness**

 **Pairing: Shandy, little bit of Gus/Rusty (Grusty? Gusty?)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the mistakes. Please note sometimes I refer to something the UK ay instead of the American way I apologise for this is sort of my default.**

 **Author's Note: See end** **J**

 **Enjoy**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

She opened the door to her condo Andy hot on her heels. Sharon placed her handbag on the side table along with her keys.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked following her to the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter sighing heavily.

"I have to see if Rusty is here, before I answer that question" she smirked kissing his cheek and heading down the hall towards his room. Andy smiled at her motherly instinct and organised some coffee for the two of them. When she returned she shook her head a smile appearing her on face.

"I never wished you happy birthday" Andy smirked wrapping his hands around her his hands resting on her lower back.

"Oh but you did, our trip was amazing and the best gift ever." Sharon beamed laying her head on his chest they stayed still enjoying the embrace.

"It was pretty great wasn't it? I don't want to go back to work now" he chuckled resting against her neck.

"I know how you feel but I think we have some things to discuss about us so let's get some food to go with the coffee" she pulled back and pushed up to kiss him, it was meant to be a quick peck but Andy had other ideas he ran his tongue over her bottom lip then snaked his tongue into her mouth causing her moan. He felt her arms come up around his neck so he tighten his grip on her waist pulling her closer

"Stop it. You are a bad influence" Sharon huffed playfully when she pulled back. "Let's enjoy our last few hours of freedom, we have to talk about us" she pressed a hand to his chest before turning and pouring the coffee.

As things go Andy managed to keep his hands, and mouth, off Sharon for the next couple of hours as they talked about how they were going to handle this new stage, they both led busy lives and although they didn't want sex to be organised and arranged they had to come up with a way to manage this new experience of their relationship. They had moved from the kitchen and dining table and were now sat next to each other on the couch.

"Now that all the serious stuff is over does that mean I can start again?" He looked at her with his big brown eyes wide in attempt to look innocent and pleading. Sharon just laughed moved closer to him catching his mouth in a kiss which left nothing to the imagination.

They were so caught up they failed to notice the door being unlocked. Rusty and Gus entered just as Sharon moaned, rather loudly.

"I thought you said they were in New York for the rest of today." Gus whispered

"That's what I thought." Rusty replied before deciding to break his mom's make out session. "Are you guys going to be all over each other now like all the time because we have a room for that it's called a bed room" Rusty groaned as he watched Sharon and Andy go bright red.

"Rusty, you're home" Sharon tried to sound happy despite her deep embarrassment. "Oh hello Gus, you two okay?" she smiled while adjusting her clothes and hair as she stood.

"I'm fine, Rusty was just picking some things up. Dinner at mine tonight" he smiled hinting to Rusty how to get out of this highly awkward situation. Rusty picked this up and dashed down the hall quickly followed by his boyfriend.

"Should have known we'd have to experience that at some point now we're here" Andy chuckled as he watched her get up with their mugs.

"I guess so. That's so embarrassing we have to control ourselves" she stated looking back at him "And that control can start tomorrow morning when we go into work" She beamed sauntering through to the kitchen.

"Don't wait up Mom" Rusty shouted then ducked out the door before Sharon had a chance to say goodbye. Andy smirked while Sharon went bright red.

-SHANDY-

The phone echoed through the dark room waking the sleeping man from his slumber peeling himself from his girlfriend, or better half as he liked to say, he picked it up.

"Morning, we have a murder so holidays are over. Texting you the address and get the captain here too" the all too familiar voice of Louie Provenza grumbled over the phone line before quickly hanging up. Not even a minute later a text came through too.

"Sharon…duty calls" he placed a hand on her shoulder, nudging her a little.

"Do we have to?" her muffled voice replied

"Yes. Or Provenza will personally make sure we regret it" he reasoned with her. He got out of the bed when he heard her grumble knowing she knew how right he was. They got ready for the day quickly bustling around one another as they got dressed and organised themselves.

Upon arrival at the crime scene, in separate cars, they were met with glum looking faces that looked as though they had had a tough weekend. Sharon couldn't help but smile to herself, she had missed the team.

"Ah Captain, here's our victim. 45 year old Grace Moorcroft, dark hair, leather jacket. Just like the others" Provenza pointed to the dead woman who was lying face down with several stab wounds to her back.

"Others?" Sharon asked looking at the older lady with sympathy.

"We have had the delight of chasing a serial killer while you and Flynn were living it large in New York." He grumbled

"I did say if you were struggling to call me or Andy. I thought you were cut out for the job of leading the division, maybe I was wrong" She replied catching Andy's smirk. Provenza couldn't really complain if it was as difficult as he was saying she and Flynn would have been called back by someone.

Sharon sighed and suggested she go back to the office and catch up on the case. Provenza huffed and told Flynn he should do the same.

-SHANDY-

The murder board was filled with the pictures of victims and suspects and the map of where the bodies had been found not to mention what weapon was used each time. Sharon gasped as she saw the killer had made large cuts on the back and face of their victims. It was truly brutal.

"I'm surprised the old man kept up with all the paperwork" Andy chuckled as he and Sharon read over the notes in her office.

"I suspect he had Taylor breathing down his neck from the beginning. I'm also pretty sure a lot of these notes are in Amy's writing anyway" Sharon looked up her glasses falling down her nose slightly "Where are your glasses by the way?" she asked remembering the frames he was always wearing while reading the newspaper.

"I prefer not wearing them at work. I keep them for at home" he replied "This son of a bitch is just twisted" he commented as he read notes on the second crime scene. There had been 3 murders, excluding this mornings, and each victim was between 42 and 47 years old they all had dark hair and were wearing some form of leather.

"Dr Morales' report is the real shocker" Sharon mused

"Sexual assault?" Andy questioned

"No, thank goodness. Most of the women were drugged, he found red fibres in their hair so perhaps they were killed on a rug of some kind." She explained noticing that the rest of the team had returned.

"Welcome back Captain, did you enjoy your trip with Lieutenant Flynn?" Detective Sykes asked upon entering the room first.

"Sykes we have a serial killer and you think that now is an appropriate time to ask the Captain about her birthday weekend?" Provenza grumbled which shut the young woman up. Mike quietly informed the two up on what was found at the crime scene and that they were going to interview Mrs Moorcroft's husband, Max.

-SHANDY-

It was another three days until they caught the killers. As it turned out they had all attended a business class and met Professor Craig who had enlisted his nephew and one of the women's ex-husband execute the murders. Andrea Hobbs exited the interview room satisfied with the deal she had made with the old professor who had confessed to telling the other man what to do.

She went into the electronics room and smiled a grateful smile, the whole team was glad this case was over, they had gotten some justice, 6 women had still lost their lives which meant there were 6 broken families related to just this case.

Sharon congratulated her team, flashing Andy an extra little smile, before heading to he office with Andrea.

"Now that's out of the way. I called Gavin and we are going for drinks tonight so get dressed and we'll pick you up at 7." Andrea commanded.

"Andrea, I haven't stopped or slept for three days can't we go out tomorrow?" Sharon complained.

"No. I'll compromise though, we'll just go to Gavin's for drinks instead of a bar" She reasoned and watched Sharon roll her eyes then agreed.

When she returned home she was greeted by her son and his boyfriend, not actually greeted but they were there having their own little make out session. Sharon laughed and rolled her eyes only to laugh more when they turned their faces turning bright red.

"Ummm…hi mom" Rusty stuttered

"I'm only staying for a while" She informed the two young men.

"Off to Andy's?" he teased as his embarrassment began to fade slightly

"No, Gavin's" she replied as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Gavin who?" he asked, Sharon wasn't one to go out a lot but he could have sworn that name was familiar

"Gavin Baker. He was Ch…Brenda's lawyer during Goldman's suing of the department" She replied, had Rusty been around then she wondered. By the look on his face he had not. "He's one of my best friend's worked with my brother. If he were here he'd laugh at you and drag you to the next pride parade" she giggled, she couldn't lie Gavin had dragged both her and Andrea to pride and while not happy with the execution of the invitation she enjoyed the event immensely.

"So he's gay?" Rusty questioned

"Unbelievably so, the campest lawyer I've met to date" She smiled then sauntered down the hall to get ready. Rusty and Gus exchanged looks.

The two men had decided to watch television while they waited for Sharon to leave. She came down the hall in dark trousers, a blue top and a black blazer. She smiled at the boys as she slipped on some shoes. There was a knock on the door.

"Rusty can you get that I forgot something" Sharon shouted as she rushed back to her bedroom. Rusty groaned but did as he was asked.

"Is she ready?" A tall blonde man with glasses and a very tidy suit asked bursting into the room. "Ron is _never_ on time. C'mon Ronnie my darling we have places to be a drinks to get you drunk" he shouted down the hall while flashing a smile at the bewildered boys.

"Umm…Mom doesn't get drunk" Rusty mused.

"She does with me. Trust me I knew Ron before FID shoved a stick up her behind" he laughed at his own comment. "Finally. What are you wearing?" he exclaimed when she arrived back into the room.

"Andrea promised we'd only go back to yours for drinks" Sharon answered looking down at what she had chosen.

"What? Why?" he once again exclaimed

"Because I haven't slept in three days. I had to catch a serial killer"

"But you just got back"

"No dear we got on Sunday afternoon. We went back to work Monday" she answered rolling her eyes was he ever in the loop.

"You mean to say you hang up on me and then don't call back for nearly 4 days" he pretended to be shocked placing a hand over his chest feigning sadness.

"Really Gavin" she rolled her eyes

"I'm kidding Ron, lighten up. When you have primal urges you have to answer those first. You had your hands full with Lieutenant Dreamy" He chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Let's go before you scar my son even further" she kissed Rusty's cheek grabbed her purse from the side table and dragged her rather extravagant friend out of her condo.

-SHANDY-

Gavin drove to Andrea's place before making his way back to his own home. It was a wonderful place which had been the centre of many parties and dinners which both Andrea and Sharon had been witnessed to. Inside Gavin went straight to his den where a small bar sat. Sharon and Andrea sat in front of it as he made them drinks, mixing apple juice, wine and mint leaves for Sharon's drink and wine, vodka, and lemon juice for Andrea's.

"Wait!" he swatted her hand away as he balanced a spoon of jam on the tall glass prompting both women to roll their eyes at his absurdity and ever present extravagance. He mixed his own drink then led them to the adjacent seats.

"Now Sharon. Tell us _everything"_ he demanded looking her in the eye.

"Where would you like me to start?" She asked, not really knowing a lot had happened over the weekend.

"What did he get you?"

"Three days in New York, a room at the Four Seasons, tickets to go see Emily on stage and passes to see her afterwards" she replied beaming fondly of her Andy, her man.

"and?" Andrea prompted.

"He bought me lunch and breakfast and dinner. Plus I dragged him round all the shops…" she answered

"Yes but did you do it?" Gavin asked flailing his arms about in frustration. She smirked her cheeks going slightly pink. Her two friends literally whooped high fiving each other with excitement.

"How was he?" Andrea asked moving closer to Sharon.

"He was…he was amazing. I wish I'd done it sooner" she chuckled.

The three friends laughed and talked for some time. Sharon slowly became less self-conscious about spilling over the details of her weekend.

"So I open the door and there is Paula and Leonard looking absolutely dumbfounded to find out their young 'newlywed' neighbours were actually Andy and I. We all went bright red before slowly backing from each other." She laughed as Gavin filled up her wine glass "Stop!" she shouted as it reached the quarter full mark.

"You had a ball then?" Andrea asked rather lazily

"Yes, I have start planning for his birthday now. It has to be better" She stood up wobbling slightly. For Sharon this was a tell-tale sign that it was time to go home. Gavin and Andrea watched as she pulled out her phone then hesitate.

"I'll call you a cab, Ron" he smirked.

-SHANDY-

As quietly as she could Sharon let herself into her condo and made a zip line for the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water then made her way to the bathroom for some Advil. She took a pill and made her way to her room. She wasn't totally drunk but she was having trouble staying on her so leaving the water and Advil on her bedside she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.

Her curtains had never been closed so the light of the next morning streamed through. Sharon groaned, the headache still present despite her taking the medicine the previous night. She could smell coffee so slowly sitting up she took another Advil and made her to the main living room.

"Morning" Rusty greeted uncharacteristically cheerily, she glared at him as he continued to beam and practically bounce around the room. He handed her a tea and watched her sit down on a singular armchair curing her feet up. While she didn't look as elegant as normal she still managed to look okay, unlike his biological mother had looked when she was hungover.

"How are you?" She asked after several sips of her tea.

"I'm good, I was woken up at near midnight but you don't it often so I'll let it slide" He teased sitting down on the couch. Watching as she flashed him a sinister look from behind a curtain of hair.

"I should never let Gavin give me alcohol. He always goes over the top" She mumbles. They sit in silence Rusty finding the situation of a drunk Sharon Raydor amusing. She finishes her tea and announces she's going to shower and change before going for a swim downstairs.

The lengths in the pool soon had her feeling somewhat normal and she was so engrossed she didn't notice Andy saunter in. He watched her from the side lines as her turned to the side every so often to take a breath. He shudder as she got out of the pool remembering their New York experience with pools.

"Hey you" he smiled as she walked passed where he was now standing.

"Andy!" she shouted. "Don't sneak up on me" she smacked his arm.

"You're a pretty good swimmer" he smiled walking alongside her.

"I wasn't so distracted this time." She smirked she kissed his cheek and then wandered towards the shower rooms. It may have been his mind playing tricks but he could've sworn she added an extra sway in her hips.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: We are finished this story…for now…just kidding I don't have any further plans for this particular story so I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, even the guest who didn't like it I'd like to clarify when I looked a weather report for Salt Lake it was really sunny so my understanding was that it was a really rather hot place and thanks for telling me about the hotel number thing I never knew that. All the encouragement is greatly appreciated especially since this was my first M rated fic and I was unbelievably nervous about it being too much.**

 **Also I know I kind of just skipped over the whole serial killer and I did that because the detective jargon is not my best and I didn't think it fair to put anything if a) it didn't really add to the story and b) was badly written. I know Major Crimes is centred around murder cases, duh, but this story isn't so I left most of the case out.**

 **In the future there may be some M rated stuff if I get particularly inspired *cough* Christmas *cough cough* but right now it'll probably be fluffy stuff.**

 **Once again thank you for all your kind words and sticking with this story**

 **That-Geek**

 ***Proceeds to hand out cookies and brownies to all of you***


End file.
